elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bounty (Skyrim)/Archive 1
So the system of paying a Thieves Guild contact to have the bounty removed is no longer operative? DougZ001 (talk) 02:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Strange Witnesses for some reason random enemies will count as witnesses to crimes, such as mudcrabs witnessing a dark brotherhood quest, killing them still removes the bounty just kind of wierd that a mudcrab can report you to the authorities Stastistics don't update I tried to do the Master Criminal achievement and used the suggested strategy (transform into a werewolf, receive a bounty of 1000 , flee out of sight, wait one ingame-hour to transform back to normal, fast travel to next hold, wait 24 ingame hours - repeated for each hold) but my statistics still show a bounty of 0 in every hold, even though the total bounty value increased. I already checked if I really have a bounty by traveling to one of the holds. When walking past a guard he says something like "I know you", when talking to him I can pay a total of 1000 - after over 20 ingame-days. So, what am I doing wrong? (Except my horrible English, sorry for that) LazyTiger (talk) 00:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :According to the patch 1.4 changelog it's a bug in the French, German, Spanish and Italian version of the game. Fixed in the patch 1.4 beta. LazyTiger (talk) 04:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, Haafingar doesn't work yet =/ LazyTiger (talk) 05:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) High Bounty I have a high bounty (7980) in the reach, but if I try to pay it off, there is no option when stopped by guards? Is there a way to get out of this? 01:19, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : That is a known bug that you are talking about, and apparently it hasn't been fixed. You could always try walking around The Reach (outside of Markarth walls) and wait for a Bounty Collector to approach you. Bounty Collectors tend to come along if you have a very large bounty in a nearby Hold; You can pay off your bounty to them, or let them arrest you. —TombRaiser 01:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Jail Weight So when I go to jail, I wasnt over weight but when I came out, I was like 50 over weight! I took the ragged clothes and boots off, but I dunno what to do. 17:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Wood Elfs R Awesome : Do you have any Fortify Carry Weight or Potions of Strength on you? If so, that would help. But, if not, then your only option would be to drop some things, and come back for them later (if they are still there). 17:59, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : Murder Bounty in Random Hold I've expereienced moments where it's said that I have a murder and bounty of 1000 in a certain hold, where I'm pretty sure I didn't kill any citizens (I definitely wasn't chased by Hold Guards). Does anyone know the cause? ::My guess is that you had some kind of equipment on that had Feather and forgot to re-equip it. Schiffy (talk) 17:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Bounty I'm not seeing any city/hold listed next to my bounty: Total Lifetime Bounty 1005 Largest Bounty 1000 Fines Paid 5 I have no idea how/where/when I accrued a 1000 bounty. There have been no guards chasing me and I've been to most cities to talk to guards, but they just respond with normal guard dialogue. How would I go about paying the 1000 bounty so that Fines Paid = 1005? 16:20, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Bounty/ guard glitch beitild quest On my PS3, I am experiencing a bounty bug on the beitild quest for the dark brotherhod. I will be completely unseen, but the instant she dies all the guards attack me. No bounty will show up, but if I yield and let them talk to me, I gain a bounty of 1000. I have tried it eight times in a row, always with the same result. I have had this happen on other profiles too. The only seeming fix to kill her while she is alone inside a building. If you leave the pale without talking to the guards, no bounty is gained. I saw a similar bug listen in the dawnstar section, but it was PC only... And when I tried to talk about it it directed me to this page. 00:19, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Killed by messenger Funny note: If a low level character with a high bounty fast travels and pops up in front of both a messenger looking for you and a guard, the messenger can hold you helpless in dialog just long enough for a guard to kill you.TheJoebiusStrip (talk) 22:19, September 26, 2014 (UTC)